The Woman Named Alice
by TheAdventureGirl
Summary: Human AU. Alice Kirkland decides to commit suicide after a life of depression. But she is soon ripped from a dreamlike world on the edge of life and death to be given a second chance. But she will have to be put to the task of facing five people who will come into her life. One will make it better, while the others will stop at nothing to destroy her.
1. Prologue

_**Since this story is based around the horror game **_**The Cat Lady**_**, the dialogue and storyline will be similiar(with a few minor changes). Be sure to check out that game if you haven't heard of it. It's really great. If you don't like reading about depression, murder, sucide, death, OOC's, then this fic is not for you. You have been warned.**_

Prologue

My name is Alice Kirkland. I live alone in this old two-bedroom flat. I rarely go outside. Some would say it's a lonely life and I guess that's true, but I don't like people's company. Not lately, anyway. I only trust my magical companions these days and I will miss them dearly. But they will understand, like they always have. Flying Mint Bunny stays with me 'till the end. He watches me, as if he knew.

Because earlier tonight, I swallowed a whole bunch of pills. They're legal, of course. Prescribed by my doctor for my sleeping problems. But I've taken thirty-four of them. All I could find in the cupboard. And now the room around me spins in a blurry tango as my heart slows down. Any second now, I will be dead. I feel calm. I'm ready for it. I've only got one thing to say now.

Thanks for nothing. Goodbye.


	2. House in the Woods

Chapter 1: House in the Woods

I wake up to find myself in a field of wheat. The sky above me is colored orange as the sun slowly sets on the horizon. The cool breeze blows through my hair. This place is beautiful. Am I truly dead? The last thing I remember was swallowing those pills. Perhaps this is the afterlife. I try to keep walking, as I might find something. I walk my way out of the wheat to see a grass plain with a small shed of some sort. I walk towards it and try t open the door, but it won't open. I feel strangely drawn to this place. I must find a way to unlock the padlock and get inside. I go to see if I can find something to open it, but I walk to find myself in a whole new different place. A new reality.

All the colors just suddenly disappeared, except for the color red. The rest of the colors were gray or black. The place I was in looked like a parking lot on the verge of being reduced to rubble. Cars were destroyed and stacked upon each other. The ceiling looked as though it would give away any second, so I have to be careful. I stumble across an ambulance car. I can't go any futher. This ambulance is blocking access to the tunnel exit. Maybe there's no exit at all? I don't know why, but I wanted to open the doors. Let's see what's inside. It's locked. Of course. I decide to get away from this place, but then I heard a loud banging noise coming from behind me.

"Huh? What's making that noise?" I ask myself. The banging continues from the ambulance. I walk back to the car a little. "Hello? Who's there? Answer me!"

There was no reponse. As nervous as I was, I opened the doors. I don't even know how they got unlocked. The doors opened and a gurney fell out, with a body no less. My body. How was this possible? It's me. My cold dead body right in front of my eyes. What is it doing here? I look so calm. I examine the body. I open the eyelids. My eyes. They are just the one thing I like about myself. Even now, they still shine a little. I've always been fond of the color green. I close the eyelids. I opened the mouth. Is that a key in her mouth? In my mouth? I'd better take it with me. Not long ago even a key wouldn't open my mouth. Now, I find there is one inside it.

I walk back only for the ceiling to finally crumble. I run to get away from the falling debris. I dodge it by just a foot. I wanted to get away from this place, so I walked back into the world of color. It was strange. As I came back to the field of grass, it was as though the shed had moved somewhere else. I don't remember walking this far to get to it. Then, I came to a gate. Again, I don't remember this. What a gruesome display. Severed animal heads hung on the gate. At least it's not my head stuck on the bars. I checked to see if the key I found would open it. I then found out I had two keys now, one of them bigger than the one I found. I didn't really question it because I had already run into some weird things, this being one of them. I opened the gate and walked inside.

I saw a large wooden house, fungus growing on the boards. On the porch was an old, ugly woman. Her clothes looked rotten and her hair looked like dirtied white yarn, tied in a bun. She looked at me and smiled. "Welcome to my house, Alice Kirkland," she said. "I have been waiting for you, my dear. I knew you would turn up one fine day like this."

"Who...who are you?" I asked. I've never seen her before.

"I have so many names. It's hard to pick one. But I'm curious-who do _you_ think I am?"

I thought for a moment. By looking at her, I thought she might be, "Death?"

"Interesting," she laughed. "Yes. Perhaps that's what I am. I come when there is something to take, but I never give anything back. I am Doom, but I am Salvation too. I am feared by most, but adored by some also. Some-like yourself, Alice."

I frowned. "Don't flatter yourself, old lady. I don't even know you!"

"Well, that's not quite right. I've been around for a long time. Keeping you company. Always there, you know. Always there."

Now I was just confused. "So I was wrong. You're not Death?"

"No, I'm not. Perhaps, I am Life? But then again, does that really matter?"

"What will happen next?"

"It depends on you, Alice. Inside my house there are dark hallways that lead to places you don't want to see. But there is also something that will make you want to return to where you came from and cherish every single little breath you take. I'm going to make you an offer, Alice. It's a chance that only a fool would refuse."

I wasn't sure about this. "Okay. An offer? What can you offer me?"

She smiled again. "Let's come inside. It's getting cold out here. Follow me."

_**To be continued**_


	3. The Parasites

Chapter 2: The Parasites

We both walked inside the house. The place was very unsettling. On the walls were framed deer heads and vases were filled with dead plants. Everything was practically dead. The place wasn't very well lit, either. The only thing that was relaxing was this painting of a lonely sea shore. I jumped when the woman spoke.

"Please don't touch anything, dear," she ordered.

"I wasn't going to," I said.

"You lied to the whole world, Alice, and you lie to yourself."

I blinked. I decided to let it go. After all, what does she know about me? I look at her. Is she really here? Maybe this is all just a dream. Perhaps that'll explain all this craziness. I should know more about this "offer" she was taking about.

"Now we can talk properly, my dear." She smiled.

"I still don't really know who you are." She never did give me a legidimate answer earlier.

"I go by many names. I've never paid much notice to what the living call me. But there is one name the fallen ones use when I speak to them. I find it the most accurate." Her eyes became dark. "The Queen of Maggots."

"Is that what you are?" I asked. "Why...maggots?"

"Because they feed on what's dead and gone."

"Dead and gone...," I repeated. "I guess that's me. Will I be punished for taking my own life?"

"Most people would be. But not you, Alice. You see, I watched you long enough to understand how you feel. I don't expect you to believe me, but I actually have sympathy for you. Who knows? I could be your only friend. The only friend in the whole wide world. So like I said, I'm going to make you an offer. I want to help you. I will give you back your happiness in exchange for a simple task. Your life will change completely. You will be yourself again. And you will soon forget the sadness that has consumed your heart for years."

This seemed strange. I don't really believe she can take away my sadness. There's too much that's happened to just vanish away like it never happened. I looked around the house again. "Is there...anyone else here?"

She laughed. "Ha ha ha! Why? I thought you liked being alone? Isn't that why you ran away from everyone?"

"It doesn't matter." It really didn't. She was probably right. I wondered why I bothered asking.

She continued. "I was standing right behind you when you threw away all those photograghs, you know? I brushed your hair every night you cried yourself to sleep. I saw _everything_. I know what you want. But it's not here. It's gone, and it will never ever come again."

She's right. I will never have it back, nor can I take it back. But goddamn, how I wished I could. I grew even more upset from the thought. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I think it's time to explain. But where are my manners? We're still in the hall! This is not a place for a serious talk. Follow me to the next room. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

I did as she told and we came into a new room. This room was quite small. I could see another doorway in here, but it was hard to see what was inside. Next to me was a piano with broken keys. There was also a table with five lit candles. She turned to face me.

"What's your offer then?" I asked. "What can you fix that life has destroyed?"

"Alice, death can fix nothing. But though we are both dead, I am not Death. I might seem just like a strange old woman to you, but I'm just as powerful as gods. And I chose you, Alice Kirkland. I'll need you to go back and face five people. They are not ordinary people. They're very special. Just like you. Only in a slightly different way." She stared at the candles.

"I'm a failure," I said. "Why did you choose me? Aren't you afraid I might let you down, whatever it is you want me to do?" I turned casted my head down. "Most days it's enough of a struggle to get out of bed. I don't see the point in anything. I just want to disappear." I looked up at her. "I hate everyone else because they know how to be happy. Everywhere I turn, there are people filled with hope and will to live. Or people so pitiful, they make me ashamed to be alive. I don't want them. There's nobody there for me. I am alone. I just want to vanish."

"This is the very reason I chose you, Alice Kirkland. I know how you feel because I felt like this my self for a very long time. You and me are very much alike. If you succeed, you will never feel broken again."

"Those five people. Who are they?"

"The 'Parasites'. That's what I call them. They don't know each other, but their destinies are bound together. You will have to keep your eyes open and be constantly on your guard. Those people would want to get closer to you. They might even pretend to be your friends. But don't let that fool you! They have nothing but cruel intentions. They'll want to hurt you, Alice. They'll want to kill you. As harmless as they might appear, Parasites are the evil scum of the Earth. And they all deserve to die."

"Isn't my life bad enough without them?"

"Don't be frightened. You will have a great advantage over them. They don't know that _you know_. Do understand what that means? You will become my hunter, serving punishment for their sins. A tool of destruction. A dark angel walking through the river of blood. You'll find your purpose in life when you see for the first time how satisfying it can be."

"But, how will I recognize them?"

"There isn't a great deal of people in your lonely life, is there Alice? You will know when you see them. Bring those deceitful bastards in front of me and we'll make them regret for everything they've done!"

"Are you expecting me to...kill them?" This was all too much to take in.

"No, Alice. I'm expecting you to fight for survival. To do everything you can to defend yourself. I know you're not a murderer. Quite the opposite, actually. You're a good person. But I also know you don't want to suffer. And those people will want to cause you pain. They won't hesitate. In the end, you might have no choice. Think of it as gardening. If they were weeds amongst the flowers, you'd pull them out wouldn't you?"

"I'm not really a gardening type, but I see your point."

"I'm glad. And remember: you are not their only victim. If you don't stop them, the killing will continue. Innocent people will die. You have the opportunity to make the difference. And a chance to save yourself."

"I can't do this! It's too much! Dealing with criminals is a job for the police, not someone like me."

"Indeed," she said. "You are weak. That's why I've prepared a special gift for you. _IMMORTALITY_! You cannot die, Alice. You will always return to life, no matter what."

"What? This is the last thing I wanted! Please, can't you just let me die?"

"I've made the decision. As long as they are alive, you cannot die."

"It's blackmail! You can't do that!"

"I'm doing it for your own good. Anyway, you are in no position to bargain with me. You will either go and do what you have to do, or suffer for eternity, forever unable to find your peace."

"This all must be a weird dream. I don't believe you!"

"Alice, see this door here?" She pointed to the door I saw earlier. "Let's go inside."

_**To be continued**_


	4. A Soul for a Soul

Chapter 3: A Soul for a Soul

We walked through the door and somehow landed back in the field of wheat. The breeze I felt then turned into a strong wind. My hair kept blowing in my face, despite being in ponytails. She walked ahead of me.

"I want to show you something that will help you make up your mind. Follow me."

I did what I was told and followed her. We entered another door in the middle of the field and came into a new room. It looked like the spare one at my home. The one I never entered ever since the incident. But in the middle of the room, there was a giant crucifix, with a strange cat laying on it. There was also a horrifying site at the woman hanged upon the cross. It was horrifying because the woman was me. Another carcass of me. I was afraid.

The Queen nodded her head. "Yes. It's you, Alice. Come closer. Say hello."

"I don't want to look at it!" I pleaded. "Haven't I had enough yet? That body in the ambulance and now this?! This place is...this is exactly what I was trying to run away from! I don't want to be here! Make it go away!" I felt like crying.

"I assumed it would be wise to give you a taste of the suffering you would endure. I want you to understand that you can keep going long after you can't."

I stared at the corpse. Crucified. All alone in the one place that changed it all. I saw a crowbar stuck in the cross and took it out. You never know when you might need it.

"Alice," the Queen said,"it's time to make a decision." The crucifix disappeared and was replaced with the shadows of five people, a large human-like eye in the backround. "The Parasites are coming whether you want it, or not. You haven't really got much of a choice. You must stand up for yourself!"

I thought for a minute. She didn't really look like the one person you could trust, but she also didn't look like the one who you'd want to get on their bad side. I made my decision. "Fine. I'll do what you want."

"Excellent! I'm glad you have put your trust in me."

"I haven't really got anyone else."

"You shall not regret this, my dear." She looked up as if someone was there. "Lights up!"

As she said that, we were back into the room with the candles. Did we ever really leave the room at all? "We're back in the house!"

"Yes, but there is something else that must be done. You cannot leave my kingdom until a sacrifice is made."

"What? Isn't it enough already?"

"Do not worry my child. This is merely a formality I'm speaking about. The door to your world will not open unless you make a Sacrifice of Soul. And a Sacrifice of Blood."

"It doesn't sound good at all."

She ignored my comment. "See these candles here? Just blow one out and that's it. Like I said, it's just a formality. Then, on your way out, you will have to shed a few drops of blood. Not much. Just a bit. Enough to open the door."

"How much exactly?" I asked.

"Don't be afraid. It's easy. Anyone can do it. Just a sharp scratch. Is that how you used to say it?"

"Which candle should I blow out, though?"

"You can choose. It doesn't matter, as long as you do it."

"Fine, I'll do it. Wish me luck strange lady."

"I do. When you leave my house, make sure you head to the field. That's where you should be. Goodbye my child. I'm not going to be far. I've never been."

When I blinked, she was gone. I bended over one of the candles and blew it out. I saw a horrid vision of a man hanging himself to death. When the vision ended, I gasped for air. I guess that's what she meant by sacrificing a soul. If I blow out a candle, someone dies. I walked out of the house and was now in front of the small shed.

"What the? How did I end up back here?"

I looked back and the house was not there. Luckily, I still had the key to the shed. I unlocked the padlock and opened the door. Inside was a large machine with no buttons to operate it. The shed also looked a lot bigger than it did on the outside. There was also a hole with blood in the wall covered in planks. I pried them off with the crowbar and looked through. There were words that said 'Emergency power switch.' I put my arm in the hole and pulled the switch.

In just a split second my right arm was cut clean off. I panicked and used my other arm to cover the wound. My blood driped on the machine and it started to run. I ran to open the door and get out, but the door shut itself and turned into a cooridoor, the end blinded by a bright light. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I ran down the hall, into the light.

Then I heard a bang and everything went black.

A/N: The real story begins next chapter. I want to thank Jillzy17 for being a great reviewer. Also, be ready to meet some familiar Asians next chapter :3


	5. Second First Breath

Chapter 4: Second First Breath

**Note: This first part will be confusing.**

"Yes, I do enjoy fine art." Said the doctor. "Thank you for noticing. There's a certain raw beauty to it that some modern painters often fail to recreate. I've always wanted to be a painter myself, but it'll be a long time before I call myself that. I often say that my patients are my canvas. But my job is more about restoration, obviously. I look at the damaged human minds and bring them back to their former beauty. I'm sorry. I'm probably boring you."

"No, it's not that." I said. "It's just...it's been a difficult couple of days. I'd really like to go home."

"Of course. And go home you will. As soon as we've done this little assessment, okay? You probably know how this works. I read in your files that you used to be a nurse in London?"

"Yes. I know very well how it works. You want to check if I'm nuts." I said frowning.

"Well, I wouldn't use that expression, obviously. But yes, we have to make sure you're safe and figure out how to help you. Also, as a nurse yourself, you know there's always paperwork involved. These forms will not fill themselves! Honestly, Alice, you have nothing to worry about. I could tell straight away that you are not 'nuts.'"

"Fine. What would you like to know? I will answer all your questions. Then, I'll go home, take a long shower and catch up on sleep."

"Wonderful!" He smiled. "Now let's see. Where do we begin?"

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a different room than in my home or in the dream. I seemed to be wearing an oxygen mask and laying in bed. I must have been in a hospital. I was startled when I saw a young woman staring down at me. She was wearing a nurse uniform and looked Asian. She had long brown hair, one strand sticking out, and had pink flower hair pins. Flowers. I hate flowers. The girl smiled when she saw my eyes open fully.

"She's awake, Kiku!" She yelled to the person outside the door. He walked over to my bed. He looked over to to the girl.

"I told you to not use my first name at work," he said. He was a short man with raven black hair. He was wearing a doctors uniform. He straightened himself up and smiled down at me. "Good evening. It's good to see you're awake at last. You're in the Himaruya hospital. My name is Kiku Honda. I'm one of the doctors. Would you confirm your name for me, please?"

"Alice Kirkland." I mumbled.

"It's good to know you're all right, Kirkland-san. You're on the ward now. Your condition is stable. I can see your brain functions just fine and there is no permanent damage. We've checked your internal organs, and they're just fine too. You're a very lucky person, Kirkland-san. You might experience extreme tiredness for a couple of days, but that should soon pass. I would advise you rest for now. The nurses on this ward will take it from here. Please let them know if you need anything. Take care, Kirkland-san. Please try not to speak."

I didn't listen and asked him about my arm. I couldn't really feel anything in my body.

"Don't worry, Kirkland-san. Your arm is fine. There was nothing wrong with your arm. Now calm down."

He walked out of the room, but the nurse stayed. "Would you like me to get you some water?" She asked happily. She didn't let me answer as she left to get me a drink. An hour later, I fell asleep only to be woken up by a pressure on my body. The nurse looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Did I wake you? I have to take your blood pressure. Two seconds and I'm gone. My name is Mei by the way. Hehe, that rhymed. I'm sorry. I know this isn't very nice. Believe me, I hate waking people up when I have to do this. But being an annoyance is part of my stupid job, unfortunately. Oh, I hate this place. Tell you what, Alice...can I call you Alice? So, anyway, I shouldn't say it, but you know I'm going to anyway. You are so lucky. It's crazy! You, doing what you'd done, and her, walking in, and seeing what she saw. That was a one in a million chance. I'm not making any sense again, am I? I'm tired. They're working us to death here, you know? Modern-day slavery. One day I'll tell them what I think. I swear I will. Ah, and here it is. You've got the blood pressure of an 18-year old. I just wanted to tell you how lucky you are, I think. And that I hope...you've changed your mind about some things. Gotta go, but I'll see you soon. Take care, sweetheart."

She took the device off and left the room. I fell back to sleep. My dream was just me laying on the bed. But the lamp above me started to move. It stopped moving over my head and it turned on. The heat from the lamp burned me alive. I woke up shortly afterwards. Mei was at the foot of my bed sitting down.

"Bad dream?" She asked.

"Yeah. I really bad one."

"I knew it! I could see as soon as I walked into the room that you were having a nightmare. I guess I should've woken you up. What was it about?"

"I was burnt alive.

"Actually, it reminds me of what happened the other day!"

Mei told me of how there was this patient who died from smoking a cigar. There was a tank of gas and the doctors told her no smoking was allowed. She didn't listen and smoked. She ended up burning alive. I wanted to know how I ended up in a place like this.

"What happened to me?"

"Well...how much do you remember?"

"I took some pills and I fell asleep in the chair. I remember how the room was spinning around me slowly. I felt so calm. And then...," I continued,"all of a sudden, I woke up in a field of wheat. It was nice at first. I was free. But everything soon got worse. There was this house. The old woman who lived there...I think she was Death. I'm not sure. She said people call her the Queen of Maggots. She said I should go back. Gave me another chance. And so, here I am. Weird dream, huh?"

"Maybe it wasn't a dream. I think I believe in that sort of stuff. It's not impossible."

"It felt real. But it was just a dream. Can you now tell me what happened to me and who found me?"

"Well, you fell into a coma. You were lucky she came home early and found you. I told you that before."

"What? Who found me?"

"Your daughter, of course! She called an ambulance. If it wasn't for her, you'd be dead by now, Alice.

My stomach sank. "My...daughter?"

"Yes. Why? Why do you look so pale all of a sudden?"

"I don't have a daughter. Whoever she is, she lied."

"But, why would she do that?"

"How should I know? I was in a coma, apparantly!"

"So, she lied. It doesn't change the fact that you owe her your life."

"I was fine. I didn't ask for anyones help." Mei looked hurt after I said that. "Sorry."

I have a feeling that I would see that mysterious girl sometime soon.


End file.
